


A lost bet

by Selana



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Food Kink, Kinky, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Silence Kink, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and John are on some planet for a con, and John has lost a bet - he has to do whatever Jack asks of him for one night. You know the boys, of course it is about them getting naked and getting off ;-) Written for the March lottery challenge at the BDSM multi fandom com on LJ, kinks included are: Kinky date, sex toys (worn under clothing), food, silence, obedience (sort of, it's John after all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lost bet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just borrowed them for some fun. And I'm not making any money here.
> 
> Thanks to my beta kelticbanshee

John hesitated in front of their apartment door. Stupid bet, why had he agreed to it in the first place? Oh, right, he thought he’d win and would have Jack at his mercy for one night. But no, he had to lose, now he had to do whatever Jack told him. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy submitting from time to time, but it was so much easier when he was made to submit, didn’t just have to give up control. Well, he had lost, so he had to follow through; he was a man of his word after all - at least when he gave his word to someone who was important to him. And whatever you would call what Jack and he had, it meant something to them. With a sigh he opened the door and entered their living room.

As soon as he was inside, Jack came out of their bedroom and walked over to him, pulled him in for a hard, demanding kiss. John tried to push him back, but Jack didn’t give, so he fought for control over the kiss, grabbed the back of Jack’s neck, pulled him closer. He just couldn’t give up so easily, had to put up at least a bit of a fight. Jack’s tongue pushed into his mouth and he bit down on it, hard enough to hurt, but not to make him bleed. Jack pulled back with a grin.

“Tsk, and I thought we had an agreement about tonight.” Jack tightened his grip in John’s hair and pulled hard enough to make him hiss in pain. “Do I really have to make you submit?” His voice was silky, threatening. “If I was you, I’d stop fighting now. We both know that you want whatever I have planned for tonight, so stop to pretend.” Jack hesitated for a second, his voice got softer. “You know that it will be fun for both of us, John.”

John hadn’t moved at all while Jack talked, hadn’t fought back but hadn’t relaxed either. At the last sentence he exhaled slowly and relaxed a bit, but still didn’t say anything. He just looked at Jack, still defiant, silently challenging him. Jack leaned in until his lips brushed John’s ear.

“Trust me, tonight will be fun. We’ll go out for dinner first, then we’ll have all night long to do things that would get us arrested if we did them in public on this godforsaken planet. We really have to wrap this con up and go somewhere else, it’s no fun here.” He laughed softly. “But we might see just how much we can get away with in public, would you like that?” His voice was very low now, a seductive whisper.

John slowly relaxed in Jack’s grip. “Sounds tempting.” He couldn’t hold back a small smile. Oh yes, even if this planet had stupidly prudish laws there was so much they could get up to in public. He wondered what exactly Jack had planned.

Jack let go of him then and turned away. Over his shoulder he said: “Then let’s get ready, I have a surprise for you in the bedroom.” Without another glance back he walked through the door on the opposite site of the room. John followed immediately, curious now. Jack had stepped to the side once he had cleared the doorway and waited for John to walk in, then closed the door behind them. John grinned when he heard the click of the lock, then glanced to the bed and saw the set of 4 silvery plugs set out on a piece of black, shiny fabric. They varied in size, from about the thickness of his thumb to bigger than Jack’s cock. A light gasp escaped him as he thought about what they would feel like.

“Do you like your surprise?” Jack asked from behind him.

“You know what to get a guy like me for a special occasion like today.” John turned around and exaggeratedly batted his eyelashes. He knew it would amuse Jack, yes, he grinned back at John.

“Then drop your pants and bend over, if you like it so much.” Jack’s amusement at John’s over the top behaviour was obvious in his voice.

“What if I don’t?” John teased, still not willing to give up control completely, even if he liked what he knew of Jack’s plans so far. Jack just looked at him, stopped smiling, didn’t answer. John started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and the smirk vanished from his face.

“You lost the bet, so you’ll do what I want for tonight, that’s your end of the bargain. I won, so I’ll make the decisions. If you can’t keep your word, feel free to leave, I’m sure I can find some other entertainment for tonight.” Jack stated calmly. “As much as I enjoy our usual fight for dominance, it won’t happen tonight, I won’t make you submit.” John took a deep breath and thought about it, he didn’t want to leave, not for tonight, not anytime soon. And he did want Jack to trust him, so he had to keep his word, didn’t he? “Your decision, but you’d better decide fast. Now, your jeans are in the way.” Jack crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at him expectantly.

John swallowed once, then threw his hands up in surrender. “Fine, I’ll keep my word.” He removed his weapon belts and the sword and hung them carefully over an arm chair. Then he slowly opened his jeans, one button at a time, and wriggled out of them with a suggestive movement until they were around his knees. “Am I a good boy now, daddy?” John’s voice was as sarcastic as it could get, he just couldn’t resist to tease Jack a bit even if he had decided to follow his instructions.

He could see that Jack was suppressing a chuckle. Then he took a ball gag out of his pocket and held it up with a grin. “If you don’t watch your mouth and start to be polite, I might just take you out wearing this.” Jack let the gag dangle from one hand.

John grinned back, this teasing was familiar ground and part of why he liked it so much to be with Jack. “Don’t you think that’d get us arrested?” He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. “But I have to admit, you’ve made me curious. So, what do you want me to do, Jack? I promise to behave.” He looked expectantly at Jack.

Jack didn’t answer right away, but strolled over to the bed, placed the gag on the bedside table. He picked up one of the plugs he had set out on the bed, not the biggest one, one size smaller. That one was still big enough that John would feel it with every movement but wouldn’t be too uncomfortable to wear. John moved closer, awkwardly as his legs were still trapped in his jeans. He imagined what it would feel like to walk with this plug inside, to sit down for dinner. Oh yes, he definitely liked Jack’s idea. Jack turned back to John who was now standing right beside him. His gaze travelled down the other man’s body to his very prominent erection. “I’m sorry to disappoint you,” he purred, while his right hand slowly, teasingly stroked John’s erection, “but you’ll have to be on your best behaviour before I’ll allow you to come tonight.” John moaned at the touch - or did Jack’s words have such a strong effect on him? He didn’t know, didn’t really care, it felt good. Then Jack took his hand away.

“Jack...” John pleaded and looked at Jack.

“Bend over, so I can get you ready.” Jack grinned at him.

John swallowed down another plea, he knew fully well that it wouldn’t change Jack’s mind. So he bent down, gripped his ankles as Jack had told him. Almost immediately he felt a cool, slippery finger push inside him, then the even colder tip of the plug. A shiver ran through John and he relaxed as Jack slowly pushed the plug in further, played with it. It seemed to take forever, but finally, when he thought he couldn’t take any more, the plug slid in completely and John groaned at the heaviness of it.

“Get dressed now, but leave your obvious weapons at home, you know that the police here don’t like it when people are armed.” Jack told him and gave the plug another twist. God, when it felt that good already, what would it be like to wear it during dinner?

John stretched and grumbled at having to leave his weapons behind, but he didn’t try to argue about it. Jack was right after all, they would just draw attention to them and might get them in trouble with the police. And tonight he’d rather not end up in a cell, but back here with Jack. He had to take a few deep breaths to will his erection down, then he pulled his jeans up and turned back to Jack.

Jack was already at the door, unlocked it and said: “Let’s go for dinner, I’m starving.”

“God yes, the sooner we go the sooner we’ll be back here.” John groaned and looked longingly at the king size bed. Every small movement made the plug shift inside him, made it brush over his prostrate and his jeans were uncomfortably tight already. Jack strode out of the room, so John followed him, through the living room and out on the street. After a short walk in companionable silence they had left the residential area and reached a street with lots of restaurants and bars. Jack chose one of the restaurants seemingly at random, a small, cozy looking place, and they had a surprisingly good dinner.

John tried to behave, even if the feeling of the heavy plug shifting with every movement drove him almost crazy. Sometimes, when he shifted in his seat and it pressed just the right spot, he barely could suppress a groan, but he refused to show Jack just how much it affected him. Judging from the smug smile on Jack’s face, he was enjoying John’s discomfort way too much already. So they talked through their dinner, about their job, how to best finish it so they could leave this backwater planet and go somewhere more fun to spend the money they’d earn here.

Then dessert arrived and John decided that it was time to speed things up. So he took some of the creamy fruit mousse and slowly licked it off the spoon, wrapping his tongue around it. He moaned softly as the rich flavour hit his tongue. A quick glance at Jack confirmed that he had his full attention, so he repeated his actions until he noticed Jack discreetly adjust his trousers. He smirked and put extra effort into cleaning the spoon of every last remnant of the mousse before dipping it in his bowl again.

“Stop it, John.” Jack pressed out between gritted teeth.

“What? I’m just enjoying my dessert.” John grinned, knowing fully well what effect his actions had on Jack. Why should he be the only one sitting here with a hard on trapped in way too tight jeans? He lifted his spoon again and kept eye contact with Jack, who took a deep breath and hastily stood up.

“I’ll pay our bill, when I come back, we’ll leave.” He informed John and turned around to walk to the cashier. Without an audience now, John quickly finished what was left of the mousse, no need to waste something that good. He was almost done, when Jack arrived back at their table.

“Are you finished?” Jack asked, hesitated a second when John kept licking mousse off his spoon in the most lascivious was possible. “Actually, I don’t care, we leave now.” Jack grabbed John’s jacket from the back of his chair. “Are you coming or do I have to carry you out of here?”

John grinned up at him. “I’d like to see you try.” His eyes glinted, he was really enjoying this. “But I can walk on my own, no need to cause a scene.” John grinned even wider when he got up and shrugged into his jacket. “I bet you have other plans for tonight than taking me out for dinner, and I’m curious. Wouldn’t want to miss the fun just because someone calls the police on us.”

Jack growled at that and almost dragged John out of the restaurant by his sleeve. John liked when Jack got all possessive, he followed without complaint down the street. Suddenly Jack pulled him closer, let go of his jacket and grabbed the back of his neck instead. John wondered what was going on, then Jack pushed him in a dark alley. John stopped when he was a few steps in, took in their surroundings. It was a little back alley, littered with dust bins that stood besides nondescript doors - most likely the back doors of the many pubs and restaurants.

“Keep walking, I want to get out of sight from the main road.” Jack whispered in his ear and increased the pressure on his neck. John grinned when he thought of what they could get up to here and moved on. The alley made a slight curve and when John couldn’t see the entrance any more behind them, Jack pushed him to a small strip of wall in between two doors with no dust bins close by. Jack turned around, so his back was to the wall and leaned against it. He pushed John down and ordered: “On your knees, I want you to suck me right now. And be quiet, or we’ll have to run away from the police.”

John complied and gracefully sank to his knees. He smirked up at Jack while he opened his trousers and said: “I won’t have a problem to stay quiet, with my mouth occupied otherwise, but are you sure that you can?” He raised an eyebrow in question.

Jack almost growled. “Let that be my problem. Now stop talking.” John had freed Jack’s cock from trousers and underwear and immediately he pushed it in John’s mouth. With a muffled moan of delight John started to suck and lick, used every trick he knew to drive Jack crazy. Jack’s hand grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and started to move his hips, pushing in and out of John’s mouth. Jack was biting the wrist of his other hand to stay quiet, but couldn’t quite stop some moans from escaping. His eyes were tightly shut. John looked up at him and the sight of Jack coming undone by what he was doing sent another wave of arousal through him, his cock throbbed in the confines of his jeans. God yes, he’d waited way too long for some action tonight, it was time to do something about his own almost painful erection now. John brushed the heel of his hand over the bulge in his jeans, then opened the top button. At that moment Jack opened his eyes again.

“Stop that, you don’t get to touch yourself or come yet!” he ordered. Jack tangled his hand in John’s hair and pulled him closer, drove even deeper into his mouth, faster. He controlled their movement now, controlled John who moved his hand away from the front of his jeans. John had to cross his hands on his back, hold them there to keep from touching himself, he was so turned on. Being used by Jack like this, giving up control completely, combined with the constant pressure of the plug, it was almost enough to make him come in his jeans without being touched, but not quite. He used his tongue again as much as possible with the hard, almost brutal pace in which Jack fucked his mouth. When Jack pushed all the way in, he swallowed around his cock and couldn’t hold back a long moan. With a moan of his own, Jack came.

Just then there was a noise from somewhere down the alley, a door slamming shut. John looked up and saw someone carry out bags of garbage, just a few doors down from where they were. Jack pulled him up to his feet and placed him in the line of sight of the elderly man who turned his head towards them. He must have seen the sudden movement. John could hear Jack fumble with his trousers, then Jack grabbed his hand and quickly dragged John out of the alley again, past the man who stared at them. Once they had reached the main street, both started to giggle madly.

“That was close.” John snickered. “Wonder if he’d called the cops or would have wanted to join in.” That caused another fit of laughter, when they imagined the tiny, elderly man joining in their fun.

“God no, he’s so not my type.” Jack shook his head to get rid of the mental image. His breath was slowly returning to normal and he leaned in close to John, whispered in his ear. “Let’s get back home, I still plan to fuck you through the mattress tonight.”

Oh yes, John thought. For a change he took Jack’s hand and pulled him towards their apartment. Jack didn’t resist, followed him all the way back to their apartment, in the bedroom. John couldn’t wait, he immediately started to undress.

“Stop.” Jack ordered. “You’re forgetting something here, I’m in charge tonight.”

“Jack, please...” John tried to plead, but stopped with his jacket halfway down his arms.

Jack moved behind him, slowly pulled the jacket off and threw it on the armchair that already held John’s weapons. “Just do as I say and I promise you’ll enjoy it. Keep pushing me and you can sleep on the couch.” He had leaned in and almost whispered this in John’s ear, their bodies were close enough to feel the heat through their clothes, but they didn’t touch.

Oh no, John didn’t want to end up on the couch, he wanted Jack to touch him, to fuck him, to do something, anything to get him off - preferably right now. If he had to submit for this, then he would, and Jack was right, he had promised to let him lead tonight. So John took a deep breath, forced his body to relax, and he leaned slightly back into Jack. His head ended up on Jack’s shoulder. “What do you want me to do then?” John asked quietly.

Jack moved his arms around John’s waist and pulled him even closer, pressed his renewing erection into John’s lower back. His lips found John’s neck and he trailed some kisses over it, up to his ear. Another whisper, John could feel Jack’s breath on his skin. “Strip, but slowly, I want to enjoy the show.” He released the hold of his arms.

John sighed quietly, then stepped away and turned around. If Jack wanted a show, he should get one. With a flirtatious smile he started to undress, he had it down to an art form. Despite the boots and the very tight jeans he managed to make it look sexy, seductive. Finally he was naked and stood in front of Jack, who had a quite noticeable bulge in his jeans now. Jack closed the distance in between them, let his hands run over John’s chest and stomach.

“Don’t move.” He ordered when John leaned into his touch. Instantly John stilled, he had stopped to think about it, just wanted to feel. For now, he was Jack’s, would do as he said and enjoy it. Jack let his thumb circle around John’s nipple, moved it closer and closer, but didn’t touch, until John started to shiver and a desperate moan escaped his lips. It felt good, but wasn’t enough.

“Jack, please, you’re driving me crazy.” He pleaded and looked up at Jack from under his lashes. Jack looked at him hungrily. With one quick movement he pulled John close with his left hand around his hip, pinched his nipple hard with the other and silenced his resulting moan with a hard, bruising kiss. His left hand slid down John’s back, over his buttocks and down to the base of the plug. He teased it, just enough to make it brush against John’s prostate a few times. God, so good, the pleasure and pain mixed, John couldn’t tell them apart anymore, didn’t want to, just needed more. He tried to press himself even closer, impossible, they were already pressed against each other. An almost desperate sounding moan escaped his lips.

“What do you want, John?” Jack had broken their kiss, but his hands were still teasing the plug and alternately caressing and pinching John’s nipple. He licked and nipped along John’s jaw, then bit down hard on his neck. Jack knew exactly where and how to touch him to drive him out of his mind with need.

“Please, fuck me...” John pleaded and tilted his head to the side to give Jack even better access to his sensitive neck. He didn’t care that he sounded desperate, he just wanted the teasing to stop, to feel Jack instead of a toy inside, to come. John moved his hands down Jack’s back, grabbed his buttocks and started to rub against the bulge in his jeans. The friction of the rough fabric was almost too much and yet not enough. “Jack, please, stop teasing me.” He moaned in Jack’s ear. Then Jack let go of him and pushed him away a few inches.

“On the bed, on your hands and knees, John.” Jack’s voice sounded a bit unsteady, but John didn’t care, he hurried to comply, he was more than ready to get fucked now. A look over his shoulder showed him that Jack was hurriedly undressing, just dropped his clothes wherever he had pulled them off. Then he was naked, on the bed, a warm, steady hand on the small of John’s back. The other carefully, way to slowly, removed the plug. When it was gone, John felt empty and a low whine escaped him.

“Jack...” John pushed his hips back, desperate to get fucked, to be finally allowed to come.

With a growl Jack aligned himself and pushed into him in one fast movement. The sudden intrusion hurt, oh so good, John pushed back into it, wanted - no, needed - more. Jack’s hands gripped his hips hard, would leave bruises, but the slight pain only added to John’s excitement. He met every one of Jack’s hard, fast thrusts with one of his own. Their whole world had narrowed down to this, the bed, their bodies, delicious friction, moans, the sound of skin slapping on skin, the scent of their arousal. John’s pleasure was building up, more and more, Jack was moving just right, hit his prostate more often than not. So close, then Jack pulled him up, bit down on his neck, hard, breaking skin. The pain pushed John over the edge and he came with a broken sounding cry, without his cock being touched. Jack groaned, thrust a few more times and then came with a loud moan of his own.

They collapsed on the bed, didn’t care about the mess, just rolled to the side - the bed was big enough after all. Jack pulled the blanket up over them and they just stayed there, legs entwined, enjoyed the afterglow of a good shag. John slowly drifted off to sleep, then he heard Jack mumble something.

“Should cheat more often when I make a bet with you.”

John was immediately awake again. He glared at Jack, but didn’t bother to move. “You cheated? Should’ve known it.” He sounded exasperated. “Just wait until I’m not feeling all shagged out, you’re so going to pay for this.”

Jack grinned at him. “Oh, I’m looking forward to it.” John grinned back and relaxed into Jack’s hold again.

“I know, that’s why it’s so much fun with you, it never gets boring.” He closed his eyes again. “But now I need my beauty sleep, don’t want to look all wrinkly in the morning.” Jack laughed softly, then kissed him languidly. Then they relaxed into a comfortable position and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
